Star Wars: The Legendary Force
by Esthar47
Summary: In a certain series of events, the whole galaxy seems to have returned to normal, but there is always something lurking in the darkness.


Star Wars: The Legendary Force

Book 1: Redemption

Chapter 1

A cold, damp wind moved through the room as an eerie silence filled it. Jacen Solo, esteemed colonel of the Galactic Alliance Guard and Sith Lord Darth Caedus, held his sister at saber point.

Jacen's pale features showed as his red blade illuminated his face. The average person could read his face like a book: sadness, anguish, and death. "Foolish Jaina, you and the dynamic duo of Ben and Zekk decide to barge into my ship, kill my guards, and ultimately challenge Tahiri and I. Your efforts are for absolutely nothing."

Sadly realizing her malignant younger brother spoke the truth, Jaina looked into his bright yellow eyes and decided to speak. "I, Ben, and Zekk, only did this because we wanted to redeem you and Tahiri. Why do you persist to walk down such a dark path?"

Sitting against the cold, durasteel wall on the other side of the room were Ben and Zekk. The both of them watched in horror as Jaina sat inches from a Sith Lord's blade. Tahiri, Jacen's Sith Apprentice and former partner to Anakin Solo, half stared at her two hostages with her dark brown eyes and her master. Though, unbeknownst to her, Zekk and Ben were devising a plan to free themselves.

Opening his connection to the Force to a higher extent, Zekk opened a line of telecommunication to Ben. /Ben, can you hear me?/

/Yeah, Zekk, I hear you loud and clear/ Ben answered in a very quick fashion, much to the surprise of Zekk.

Impressed in Ben's knowledge of communication through the Force, Zekk responded. /Our lightsabers are located in the corner of the room. Tahiri wouldn't notice any of our hand motions to get them through the Force, as she is watching Jacen/

Ben okayed the plan and broke off the communication. When given the signal, Ben reached out through the force and pulled his lightsaber across the cold, bare floor, catching it in his right hand and thumbing it to life as Zekk did with his own. Not even seeing it coming, Tahiri skipped at least two heartbeats as she noticed two spectrums of vibrant colors appear. Moments later, she collapsed after Zekk and Ben sliced through her shoulder bones.

Shocked, Jacen quickly retaliated by moving his left hand upwards and grasping a rail above Ben, moving it downwards and pinning the Jedi to the ground. "Your partner's gone, Zekk. What are you going to do now?"

A previously non-existent chill treaded clumsily down Zekk's spine, perking up each of his nerves as he looked into Jacen's now cold-blooded stare. A quick moan of pain from Ben snapped Zekk back into the real world and he spoke. "I plan on saving us all, Jacen, even if it means giving up my own life in the process. I'm willing to give it all up, but are you?"

Instead of answering Zekk straight forward, the psychotic Sith Lord kicked his older sister across the face and picked up her discarded lightsaber off of the ground, activating it. He licked his lips and spun both sabers around. "Truthfully Zekk, you're no match for me. I don't really feel like wasting my time against someone I can dispatch In a matter of seconds. Now where was I?"

"God damn it! Face me!" Zekk charged Jacen, sweating furiously while running.

Jacen, obviously infuriated, laughed maniacally and looked at the approaching Jedi Knight. "Now you've made me mad."

Not thinking Jacen had anything planned, Zekk raised his arm and sliced downwards, clashing with Jacen's blades. "What're you going to do, Jacen? As a Sith Lord, you've got this whole thing planned out, right?"

Not being exactly fond of the mock respect, Jacen spun his lightsabers around in a very exotic fashion, attacking at precise moments that would kill any apprentice, but that was not who Zekk was. "I'll kill you street rat. Then I will take over the kriffing universe. Heed my words; you will die by my hand."

Dodging blows continuously, Zekk continued to fight Jacen as they exited to the ships Boiler Room. The intense heat of the room caused a shower of sweat to launch off of the foreheads of Jacen and Zekk as they moved through the room. Zekk met Jacen's blows continuously to the point where he caused Jacen to let go of Jaina's lightsaber and let it pierce the superheated exterior of the main boiler, causing it to explode, sending chunks of fiery metal flying across the room. Though, the two fighters dodged them all with their Force perception and moved to another room eventually.

Back on the bridge, Jaina awoke from her breviloquent state of unconsciousness and immediately noticed that Jacen and Zekk were not in attendance. Believing in Zekk, Jaina stood up and made the decision to take advantage of the situation and secure the area. Before she even moved, she felt an unaccounted for numbness all over her right cheek that Jacen kicked earlier. Then, she heard the inconversable soft pitter patter of blood against the ground and realized she needed to stop her bleeding first. Jaina placed her palm against her cheek and allowed a flow of Force energy to close the wound.

"All better. Now, time to get Ben," Jaina paced over to her cousin, intent on freeing him, though the Sword of the Jedi needed a lot of focus to lift the railing off of Ben's back. "Damn it Zekk, you better be doing better than me."

Blue and red clashed as Zekk and Jacen stood on the platform inside of the hyperdrive room. Both were mentally and physically exhausted though they still had the will to fight, that will being driven by different causes.

"Zekk, why do you continue to play games with me? You have no catalyst and no one even loves you. There are no reasons for you to even fight me," Jacen reeled back, pacing in a circle as Zekk did as well, waiting for the most fitting moment to attack once again.

"That is where you're wrong, Jacen. My catalyst is that of hope. The hope I've been keeping inside for a long time," Zekk finished, confident he got his point across.

Basically reading Zekk's mind, Jacen opened his mouth to retort. "Thirty-three and still so terribly naïve. Jaina gave up on you many years ago and she has interests in other men. You're nothing."

"That's where you're wrong, Jacen. We're still friends, and that is what I dwell upon."

Jacen, tired of talking, struck. His blade met with Zekk's and the two meter tall giant pushed Jacen back, throwing his lightsaber in the process. In a split second, Jacen and Zekk were thrown backwards into the wall as Zekk's lightsaber caused the hyperdrive generator to explode.

On the bridge, Ben stood being assisted by durasteel reinforcement, stuck with the job of watching the wounded Tahiri while Jaina searched for Jacen and Zekk. He at least owed it to her to let her go by herself, because she did, of course, save him from being crushed by durasteel railing.

Jaina pursed her lips tightly, holding back the urge to yell due to the intense heat of the boiler room reverberating all over her body. "Zekk…where did you go?" Jaina asked to a nonexistent being while reaching out in the Force to find her partner and possibly her brother.

Closing her eyes, Jaina reached out into the force and felt a faint exertion of energy from two people very close. Without contemplating who it could be, Jaina rushed to the door nearest her and entered and, much to her mirth, discovered Zekk and Jacen. Not exactly expecting anyone to speak, Jaina hopped backwards as a faint voice echoed silently through the room.

"I did it Jaina. I did it," Zekk managed to say before slipping into unconsciousness.

"Yes you did," Jaina smiled, a tear rolling down her cheek.

End of Chapter 1

A/N: This is really just my attempt at writing a story in another story universe. It would be nice if I could get some response.


End file.
